


The Life Of Doc and Lightning

by Serenity1



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), Planes (Movies)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: 50 sentences prompts of Doc and Lightning.
Relationships: Doc Hudson/Lightning McQueen, Dusty Crophopper/Blade Ranger, Tow Mater/Finn McMissile
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Life Of Doc and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Card or Planes.
> 
> You can either read these prompts in either they were human or in their vehicle. 
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this 50 sentence story, I like doing these.
> 
> Mhmm, the artist on tumblr for human Doc and Lightning is good. Kudos to that artist.
> 
> \---------

1\. Wedding

"When will the wedding be?" Mater asked looking at both Doc and Lightning as the latter stared at him shocked.

2\. Parents

"Where are your parents, Lightning? I would love to meet them one day," Doc said and he sees Lightning shift nervously.

3\. World

"The whole racing world knows about us, Doc! What are we going to do?!" Lightning asked frantically.

4\. Virgin

"Of course I am a virgin! When did I had time to do other things when my mind was always on racing?!" Lightning snapped at Doc who remained calm.

5\. Jealous

Doc was jealous as he sees the picture of Lightning McQueen in front of the newspaper! He was pictured with two Ferrari cars as they kissed Lightning on the cheek for the photo. 

6\. Flame 

"Who's that?" Lightning asked Mater as they were watching Doc laughed on what the other car said; "that must be Doc's old flame that he was talking about to me," Mater replied making Lightning gaped.

7\. Piston

"Why don't we take a vacation in Piston Peak? There's a beautiful lodge there and we can watch nature," Doc suggested to Lightning.

8\. MayDay

"Oh yes! If you go to Piston Peak, I have to radio MayDay! He's a huge fan of Lightning McQueen! Plus you might even meet their own champion as well," Sarge said to Doc and Lightning.

9\. Double

"What? A double date with you and Miss Shiftwell?" Lightning asked making Mater surprised, "no, I'm talking about with me and Finn McMissile," Mater said making Lightning surprised this time.

10\. Gay

"Hey Doc, is Mater gay? Ever since I met him, he only had eyes for women! When did he fall for Finn McMissile?" Lightning asked uncertainty.

11\. Newspaper

Doc read the newspaper as he smiles and sees that Lightning have won another race in California.

12\. Finn

"I'm glad that Mater has you, Finn, he needs someone in his life besides Lightning," Doc said as he and Finn watches the two best friends talk.

13\. Souvenirs

"Whoo-hoo! How'd you get all those souvenirs to fit inside of the trailer, Lightning?" Mater asked surprised as he sees all the souvenirs that was piled on the ground from the truck.

14\. Date

"That was a wonderful drive, Doc," Lightning said happily as he nuzzles against Doc as the two were heading back to Radiator Springs from their date.

15\. Sight

Lightning stopped dead in his tracks as he sees Mater and Finn kissing ahead of him, it was an unexpected sight and Doc beside him was trying to snapped him out of it.

16\. Hurt

"Look Finn, I don't want Mater to get hurt! If anything happens to him, I'm blaming you," Lightning said unhappily as he drove off without seeing the 'look' that Finn was giving him.

17\. Relationship

Doc was laughing as Lightning was giving him a puzzled look, "you're jealous of Finn and Mater's relationship," he said making Lightning gaped.

18\. Fire

"Doc! Did you called Piston Peak? I don't think Red could do this alone! There's a fire nearby!" Lightning exclaimed as ashes were floating into town. 

19\. Birthday

"I don't know what to get Doc for his birthday, Sally," Lightning said sighing, "what do you give someone who doesn't want anything but you?" He asked to the Porsche that was beside him.

20\. Dinner

"Wow! A double date dinner with Blade Ranger and Dusty Crophopper! How can you be so lucky?!" Mater asked Lightning as he wasn't too sure himself either.

21\. Race

"Yes! The next race will be in Piston Peak! I get to meet Dusty!" Lightning exclaimed excitedly and the others laughed at his excitement.

22\. Dusty

"Will you be alright?" Dusty Crophopper asked Lightning as he had lost the race in Piston Peak by a new rookie.

23\. 411

"Give me the 411, Doc! Who is the newbie that won the race?" Lightning asked unhappily and Doc didn't want to tell him.

24\. Friends

"Just look at yourself, Mcqueen! You're so busy training that you forgot your friends!" Mater snapped at Lightning who was resting after a lap.

25\. Forget

"Did you forget, rookie? You were supposed to meet me at the entrance of the theater," Doc said making Lightning's eyes widened, "I've waited an hour for you before leaving the place when the movie started."

26\. Happy

"Why are you so happy this early morning, Lightning? You're never that happy! Usually you're just grumpy," Mater said looking at his friend in awe.

27\. Sally

"Do you see that? Miss Sally has a new boyfriend!" Mater exclaimed as both he and Lightning were looking at Sally who drove past them without a say about her new boyfriend beside her.

28\. Anniversary

"Happy anniversary, Doc," Lightning said smiling as he kissed the side of the car making Doc blushed.

29\. Thomasville 

"You want to go to Thomasville?" Doc asked surprised and he sees Lightning nodding.

30\. Argument

"Blade and I have an argument and I'm not sure we'll be able to get back together," Dusty said sadly to Lightning.

31\. Storm

"Jackson Storm is really dominating the races," Lightning said to Doc as they watched a video of the last race, "I don't think I can do it."

32\. You

"Win or lose, you're still you and I love you no matter what happens in the next race," Doc said making Lightning smile.

33\. Kids

"Ever thought about having kids, Doc?" Lightning asked one day making him spit out his drink.

34\. Agent 

"Wait, someone is out to get Doc and I need to protect him? Are you like Finn McMissile? Are you some sort of agent?" Lightning asked the car in front of him.

35\. Valentine

"Doc, are you okay that the first race of the season will be on Valentine's Day? We always had plans that day," Lightning said worriedly to Doc but he was smiling.

36\. Baby

Doc's eyes widened when he enters the room and he looks around to see a whole bunch of baby toys! Now he knows that Lightning was not a girl! What is he planning now? Doc turns around to look for Lightning and to demand answers.

37\. Jail

"You can't be serious! You can't put me in jail! I didn't do anything! I'm Lightning McQueen, don't you know who I am?! Call the hotel and look for Doc Hudson!" Lightning shrieked out to the guard as he was in jail in another state for no reason.

38\. Rumor

"Lightning! Hey Lightning! Rumor has it that you're having an affair with someone behind Doc Hudson's back! Is it true?!" A reporter asked making Lightning's eyes widened.

39\. Cruz

"You'll be an awesome chief to Cruz Ramirez," Doc said smiling at both Lightning and Cruz as they were getting ready for a race.

40\. Party

"Come on, Doc! If you don't hurry up, we'll be late getting to Piston Peak! I don't want to be late for Dusty and Blade's engagement party," Lightning said huffing.

41\. Curious

Mater was gasping as he sped towards Flo's as the others were there putting gas in their tanks! "Whatever you do, don't go behind that building! Both Doc and Lightning are.... are...." He didn't finished as he was still in shocked as he left, but the others stared at one another curious on what he was talking about.

42\. Ghost

Lightning inches closer to Doc as they were listening to the Sheriff tell the ghost story of the town! He wasn't afraid! Unlike Mater, who was shivering uncontrollably.

43\. Hostage

"I need to contact MI6 as this is part of U.K. investigation now," Finn said to Doc and Mater, "I think I know who took Lightning hostage and I need both your help as Holly is out sick," he explained.

44\. Drunk

"I think you have too much to drink, Lightning! You're drunk with oil," Doc said as Lightning tries to get closer on him but fails.

45\. Surrogate

"Did you know Dusty and Blade have a surrogate mother?" Lightning asked Doc one day, "the both of them will have a baby!" He exclaimed happily making Doc cringed at the idea.

46\. Father

"I'll be a lousy father, Lightning! I'm old enough to be their grandfather! Just drop the subject on having kids! By the time they're old enough to get married, I'll be long gone," Doc said making Lightning stay quiet after that.

47\. Goodbye

Lightning was sniffling and trying not to cry as he and the others say their goodbye to Doc Hudson as he was lowered in the ground.

48\. Race

"How about a race, buddy? I'm sure you'll be fine after that," Mater said to Lightning.

49\. Alone

Lightning was now all alone now and he didn't have anyone beside him anymore to share this beautiful house they have in Radiator Springs.

50\. Left

Mater was crying hysterically after finding out that Lightning McQueen have left without a word to anyone! There was no note or anything! Mater tried to calm down but couldn't even if Finn tries to soothe him.

**Author's Note:**

> \----------
> 
> End.
> 
> Yay or nay?
> 
> Look out for more stories.


End file.
